The Fairly OddParents: Vicky's Hypnotic Date with Timmy
by Poke456
Summary: After receiving a hypnosis watch as part of a plan that actually backfires Vicky accidentally hypnotized herself into falling in love with Timmy Turner!
One day in Vicky's house, she got a package containing a hypnotizing watch and said, "Uh finally with this I can finally destroy the twerp once and for all!" Vicky evil laughs for a few seconds and says, "But first I need to give it a test run!" Vicky then entered Tootie's room and scared her good then hypnotized her and said, "Now when I snap my fingers you will become my slave and do everything I say." Vicky snapped her finger and Tootie says, "What is your command Master Vicky?" Vicky says, "It worked you clean up the attic!" Tootie says, "Yes Master Vicky!" Vicky says, "Ha this is gonna be a slam dunk." Vicky evil laughs once again then two hours later Vicky says, "Oh my god it's finally time to use this thing on the twerp but first.." Vicky grabs Tootie's video recorder so she doesn't hear it to snap outta the trance. Vicky spins that watch and says, "Ha I mean anybody could fall for one of these.." Vicky accidentally hypnotized herself and accidentally pressed the video recorder. The recorder played Tootie's voice saying, "Listen to me you gotta focus on Timmy Turner." Vicky says, "I will focus on Timmy Turner!" Tootie says, "Today's the day you two will date because you're in love with Timmy Turner and he loves you back." Vicky says, "I love Timmy Turner!" Vicky said it again and fell asleep then an hour later Vicky woke up and saw Timmy's picture in a new light. Vicky says, "Oh Timmy I can't wait to hold you in my arms and the moment we kiss!" Vicky kisses Timmy's picture and says, "Oh my god I can't show up looking like this I got to change quickly. Vicky heads to her room then a few minutes later in Timmy's house Timmy's freaking out that Vicky's almost here as usual. His parents already left and Timmy says, "Damn it I know Vicky's going to torture me this weekend and I don't have Cosmo and Wanda with me till tomorrow if I live that long." The door bell rang and Timmy screamed and slowly opened the door and saw Vicky in an amazing green dress, red lipstick, her hair loose and pink glass slippers. Timmy says, "Vicky what happened?" Vicky says, "Oh my Timothy what a good evening to you." Vicky grabbed Timmy's hand and kissed it making him blush and a bit freaked out. Timmy says, "Wow Vicky that was so kind!" Vicky says, "Oh I'm just getting started Timmy-bear!" Vicky dressed Timmy into a tuxedo and he said, "Whoa Vicky what's going on?" Vicky says, "Tonight you and I are going for a night on the town." Vicky points to the limbo then grabs Timmy's hand and they go right in the limbo. Vicky first took Timmy out to eat when Timmy got to eat for the first time since being baby-sated by Vicky while Vicky continues to look at Timmy with her big pink eyes. Timmy starts to get nervous and then a slow dance comes up and they began to do a slow dance together as Vicky pulls him in too close Timmy starts to sweat even more. After their dance was over they left the restaurant and headed on over to the beach where Vicky says, "Isn't the moon so lovely Timmy?" Timmy sweats and says, "Uh yeah I suppose so!" Vicky says, "You know what I'm feeling right now?" Timmy says, "Not even no!" Vicky says, "I think we should finish our kiss scene the proper way." Timmy gulped and said, "I'm not so sure about this!" Vicky says, "Just pucker your lips and run towards me." Vicky runs off while Timmy looks nervous big time secretly saying to himself, "I don't know what's going on Vicky but I could sure use Cosmo and Wanda right about now I mean it's hard for me to even kiss her without puking into her mouth!" Vicky says, "Okay Timmy-poo pucker and run!" Vicky and Timmy run to each other with Timmy feeling repulsed, Vicky puckers her lips while Timmy turns away and when they collided Vicky was in his arms and she waited for her kiss and Timmy puckered his lips towards hers and they kissed. While they kiss Vicky's spell was broken and the kiss was off and she screamed, "What the heck are you doing?" Timmy says, "Me you're the one who wanted this!" Timmy spitted out his kiss and Vicky says, "What are you talking about twerp?" Vicky spitted out her kiss and they both began to puke. Timmy and Vicky headed back to Timmy's house and Vicky says, "I won't rat you out if we never talk about this again!" Timmy says, "Deal!" Vicky says, "Good now go to bed twerp!" Timmy heads upstairs and he secretly said, "I can't believe I kissed Vicky!" His stomach was at it again and said, "Oh my god!" Timmy heads to the bathroom and pukes out even further.


End file.
